encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kahlil
}} Kahlil is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. He appears in Encantadia as a supporting character, in Etheria (an Etherian disguised as him) and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas in a cameo appearance. Profile Sang’gre Kahlil is Ybrahim and Alena’s first offspring and the only male to possess the distinctive mark of a Sang’gre on his left shoulder. He was fated never to experience childhood thus his growth accelerated. His role in Encantadia as Emre wanted it to be, was to be a lesson for their parents Amihan, Alena, Ybarro and their aunts, Pirena and Danaya. Personality Kahlil grew up never feeling his father and mother's embrace, given this circumstance, he eventually became self-sufficient and street-smart. Kahlil developed morality in a world wrought with hostility and turmoil thus he tends to become unattached to his emotions and is somewhat very mechanical. Although endowed with invincibility, Kahlil is gullible and vulnerable psychologically and is virtually jaded and distant. Having gained no wisdom and experience due to growing up so fast, Kahlil is easily confused and had little understanding of the events happening around him. Also, due to his innocence, he is easily deceived. Pirena took his innocence to cause misunderstanding between her sisters by taking the appearance of Lira to beat him up making Kahlil have a grudge on the true Lira. After passing away and residing in Devas, Kahlil had a better understanding of life telling Lira when they met again that everything has a purpose. He also gained knowledge of his relationships calling Lira her sister before she proceeded to meet Mine-a. Appearance and Outfits Alena gave Kahlil a birthmark, notwithstanding the Sang'gre mark on the left shoulder, a streak of golden hair to recognize him when she comes back from being a flower. *Upon growing into the adolescent stage, Agua appeared to Kahlil and gave him clothes befitting a Sang'gre like him. He wears a turquoise sleeveless v-neck shirt and an inner light brown shirt. A brown pants with a rope as a belt and brown boots. Encantadia Encantadia Kahlil is the only known male Sang'gre in Encantadia. He was born out of his parents' love for each other through a dream and his mother's quest to spite her new husband, Hitano. Due to the circumstances surrounding his birth, he was fated not to experience childhood. Alena was wise enough to bless him with invincibility and the skill of the best warrior knowing very well she'd be gone for a while. Kahlil's growth had to be sped up so that he would be able to fend for himself while his mother tries to recover. Given this circumstance, Kahlil grew up as a king, a king of warriors. his battle skills where a blessing from the Bathalang Emre himself. he fought wars with no one and nothing. Kahlil, as a fully-grown adult wandered in the confines of the forest and tended to his own needs in search of his true parentage. Alone and autonomous, he endured all the hazards lurking his world. He has faced numerous foes and had never succumbed to defeat. He encountered the vicious Hathors and was responsible for slaying Hitano, the man his mother spited. Inadvertently, Kahlil and his father’s path have crossed while he aided him in battle. Unconsciously, Kahlil had spilled that he is in fact the son of Alena and Ybrahim, remembering the words his mother spoke to him prior to her convalescence, much to Ybrahim’s disbelief. In a fight that ensued between him and Hagorn, Kahlil, wounded was brought to Lireo where its monarch Queen Pirena eventually took him under her care upon seeing the unusual mark of a Sang’gre on his back. Because of it, Pirena used him as leverage in her prospect to slay Amihan’s heir, Lira, who coincidentally is Kahlil’s older half-sister. The queen took Kahlil under her tutelage and poisoned his mind turning him against Lira. Because of the threat he posed to Encantadia’s luntiae (savior), Cassiopea forged a golden sword called the Avatar which served as Lira’s weapon and became Kahlil’s greatest weakness. In the fight that arose, Danaya used the Avatar in order to slay Kahlil and protect Lira. Once Alena found out of Kahlil’s dreadful and horrendous demise at the hands of her full-blooded sister, she relinquished her ties from Danaya and Amihan and reverted her loyalties from them. When Alena sided with Pirena, the latter brought Kahlil back to life as a gift to her desolated sister. Kahlil at one time had dreamed of Lira much to Pirena's disgust. Pirena tells him that she's an enemy but Kahlil disagreed saying how could he hate someone who is also a Sang'gre and they have the same father. Pirena is amused at how Kahlil got wiser. Kahlil explains that Devas is a wonderful place because it is where you can see everything and where you can get the explanations to every happening. It is the place where you can find serenity and peace which is why he wishes to return there. Kahlil stopped at nothing to attain a second death so that he may be able to go back to Devas and be at peace. He pleaded Lira to ebb the life out of him, but his sister denounced him the right to his death for it would hinder her to fulfill her mission to reunify the Sang’gres. Kahlil in his desperation to die even threatened to kill his mother since she did not agree with his terms. Aquil granted Kahlil’s wish by driving the Avatar to him. Kahlil made an appearance when Lira visited Devas to know her mission. He was again seen after Armeo and Minastasia spoke about Lira but did not say anything. He appeared to be just watching. Also, during the height of the Encantadian war, Kahlil and his ilo (grandfather) Armeo returned from Devas and aided Lira in their battle against the Hathors and Hadezars. And after Emre gave the permission to those departed ones to visit Encantadia, Kahlil was one of those who returned. Etheria Kahlil appeared briefly in Etheria. However he wasn't the real Kahlil that Alena battled. It turned out to be one of the four fragments of the medallion that could open the time portal of Etheria. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas Kahlil did not appear in Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas but made a cameo appearance via flashback in the credits of the final episode. Family affiliations This Sang'gre belongs to a complicated family tree. His mother is Sang'gre Alena, (late Queen of Sapiro) and his father is Prince Ybrahim (late King of Sapiro). He is the nephew of then-Queen Danaya and former Lirean queens Amihan and Pirena. Amihan just happens to be the mother of his half-sister Lira. Kahlil is the full-blooded brother of Armea and half-brother to Lira and Arman (Arman is Ybrahim's son to Hera Odessa). Kahlil never met Armea and Arman throughout this entire saga. Trivia *Kahlil's character may be inspired from the Norse god Baldr wherein his mother Frigg made every object on earth vow never to hurt Baldr. All objects made this vow except mistletoe. Similar to Alena granting the power of invincibility to Kahlil wherein no weapons could kill him. (during that time when Alena gave that blessing the Avatar wasn't created yet.) Cassiopea then crafted a weapon which could kill Kahlil similar to Loki obtaining the mistletoe to use to kill Baldr. Abilities and weapons 'Special abilities' *'Teleportation' - commonly seen among the Sang'gres of Encantadia. *'Invincibility' - being blessed by his mother, he wields the strength superior to any known weapon, individual or attack. His only weakness is the Avatar, Lira's weapon, for this weapon did not exist yet during the time that Alena blessed Kahlil. Blessed by his mother with invincibility, he also inherited his father's finesse in warfare and combat. He is a skilled warrior and has unmatched strength inherent to that of a Sapiryan and is intrinsically powerful as a Diwata. *'Energy Production' - he also has the ability to produce and shoot high forms of energy with bare hands; a power similarly possessed by Sang'gres. 'Weapons' *'Broad sword'- Kahlil's most commonly used weapon during his living days. Gallery 0110201436657.jpg|Kahlil with Alena offcam. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Sapiryan Category:Third Generation Sang'gres Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Devas Category:Ivtre